negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Negima! Wiki
On behalf of the Love Hina wiki I offer an alliance. Basically a sharing of information between the two wikis (due to both existing in the Akamatsuverse). Any links that refer to characters that don't originate from the wiki (eg Tsuruko Aoyama, Hina Blade, Haitani, Nitta) will be linked to the relevent wiki as a way to fairly direct traffic. What say you? Netherith 01:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo Do you guys want a logo and colour scheme? Netherith 03:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Netherith from the Love Hina wiki, here. The front page says you guys need some template help? What templates do you need? Netherith 03:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) the series is done. Adminship Okay. Blacktrack and Pokelus, you guys need to respond here if you two want admin powers for this site. The goal is that we; the only three who have shown extended interest in establishing this wikia, share the goals and responsibility that the original owners neglected and abandoned. I intend to adjust this wikia to be similar in layout to the Love Hina wikia. It also goes without saying that the wikipedia articles on this site will need to be altered. Netherith 12:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to challenge that claim actually. I am the one that changes the Featured Media most often. I police the IP-hopping vandal that sullies facts. Shall we check the statistics? *'Pokelus:' 225 edits *'Blacktrack:' 473 edits *'Jetscream:' 1.125 edits I fully intend to go to the adopt-a-wiki page and make my claim, and not just because i knew the previous Admin. I've seen how substandard this wiki is, and I really want to make it the best place on the web for Negima! knowledge as possible. (sorry if this post sounds arrogant, I'm just mildly annoyed you did not consider me) /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 16:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Jet. You can count me in in every case, aswell as i can and want to agree with you of making this place the nr 1 source for Negima Info ^^. # Blacktrack, the D4G # 17:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Bombs are away. Now we wait. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 13:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Waiting for what? I dont know if Pokelus ever saw this msg tbh. # Blacktrack, the D4G # 14:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 01:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry Jet. At the time I had posted that message Black and Pokelus were the majority editors in the recent changes list and so I was unaware of your claim. Netherith 05:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::NP man, no harm done. But whom of us do you think should get the Adminship and which should get Bureaucrat rights? Is it ok if I pull rank/experience and say I should be Admin? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 11:39, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, its up to you to decided. At least we should be vigilant about the vandalism. Futher some pages need to be redone (Code and Format wise) and some still need to be worked out, mostly Plot-wise. --# Blacktrack, the D4G # 16:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, they did tell us to discuss who should get what rights... But it seems we've already reached a consensus on the Admin part then. :P /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 08:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let's talk about experience. I have been an wikia editor for the past 7 years. I am the administrator of the Love Hina wikia, Cass Cain Mainframe, DC Universe Online Wiki and the Dead or Alive Wikia. I am a moderator for the Final Fantasy Wiki. I have edited information for the Dead Fantasy wikia, Legend of Zelda Wikia, Dot Hack Wikia and The Grudge Wikia. I have previous experience with this work, I know what needs to be done and I have an investment in the upkeep of this wikia as it is linked to one of mine. Nothing personal but I also seem to have a better grasp on English journalism and publication then you Jetscream, otherwise you would know that putting lower case first letters on page titles is a no-no. Since we're at it, what is with the cut-and-paste wikipedia articles? How lazy are we here? Netherith 02:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, excuse me for not knowing that, we don't have that rule in swedish grammar. :P ::::::As for the cut-and-paste Wikipedia articles, we just did that to get it started. Besides, the copied pages has since evolved past being simple carbon copies and the source material has since been deleted and replaced with hard redirects to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Negima!_Magister_Negi_Magi_characters List of Negima! Magister Negi Magi characters] page. I'll even add to your assessment that we need to fix most of the Wikipedia-based articles since quite a few are worded: Nodoka Miyazaki (宮崎 のどか, Miyazaki Nodoka) is one of character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. in my opinion it feels rather tautological to state that on a wiki for Negima fiction as it would be obvious that they're from the series (for added irony, that sentence might've just contained a tautology itself). Also, forgive me if I misinterpret the tone of your message as it is hard to see that from plain text, but your last comment in this thread of discussion sounds almost like you're trying to intimidate me. I've been in a situation much like this before, and I would suggest we keep it civil. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sorry. I get tired easily with commitee descisions as most frequently nothing comes of it and its more effective to just do it yourself. I've been attempting to get this site in line on and off for years now and I hate being roadblocked. Netherith 22:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I've been granted Admin rights. Any of you guys that want bureaucrat rights? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 21:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sure, if it helps to improve the side, i would take a stand. --# Blacktrack, the D4G # 00:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. Netherith 14:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Query regarding the official Negima! Wiki policy on fanart in articles so where do we stand officially regarding submitting fan art and putting them in articles? I've seen some vectored/colored manga panels floating around as well. I think we should keep it to official sources like the manga and anime/OVAs. The reason I bring this up is that while browsing images on this wiki I've found some rather... [http://negima.wikia.com/wiki/File:162214_ass_ayase-yue_bicolored_1600x1200_(www_GdeFon_ru).jpg overly ecchi pictures] that I feel do not belong on our wiki, KratosChaos (mildly pornographic to hardcore pornographic images) and MagisterMagiJaystorm (submitting others fanart) being repeat offenders. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 10:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fan art is a no-no in my books. Unless it is specifically being used due to the absence of any official images. The coloured manga varients are tricky because (like on the front page) Akamatsu has released some coloured versions, and due to the ecchi-ness of the first anime series some official images (namely swimsuit images) are mildly adult. That being said, obvious fan images and porn images shouldn't be here. The former just creates confusion (like with the pactio cards) and the latter just puts us in direct vialation with the Wikia rules.Netherith 22:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::So let's make a note to remove the offending images once we get proper Admins on this wiki. (I'm aware I sound like a Captain Obvious, but I just wanted to make sure everyone's on the same page). /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 12:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Splitting the character articles I'm considering seperating the character articles into more specific appearances. example: splitting the Negi Springfield article into Negi Springfield (anime), Negi Springfield (manga), Negi Springfield (live-action). This way we can easier write areas such as story plot and galleries without create overly huge articles. Netherith (talk) 02:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC)